Forgotten Angel
by Kurai Malik
Summary: Ryou's birthday is forgotten. What is the hikari to do?
1. Forgotten Angel

This is for Ryou. Because today Sept. 2 is his birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RY- CHAN!^__^\\//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou stood on the brigde, gazing at the water below. His reflection gazed back. Today was suposed to be the greatest day of his life, but no one seemed to remeber but himself. Not only was it pizza day at school, it was his birthday. No one seemed to remeber but himself.  
  
**********************  
  
(Earlier that day)  
  
The sun's rays poured through the open winow, silently attacking it's sleeping victim. But the target out- witted its attacker, by using a shield to protect itself from the deadly rays. But the victim gave in and rose from the bed. The sun had won once again!  
  
"Stupid sun,"the victim mumbled,"Why'd you wake me up on today....What day is it anyway?" After removing the silver locks out of his eyes, brown eyes searched the clock next to him. Sept. 2 was the date. Brown eyes widened in......joy?  
  
"Its...my birthday....Its my birthday!" The boy jumped up and down, that is until he saw what time it is..."Kami-sama! I'm going to be late!"  
  
He walked into the school with a bright smile.[I wonder what I got from dad] he thought [Maybe he'll visit me! Oooo I can't wait!] He walked into his class and took his seat by he window, in the front row, next to Joey. The blonde soon noticed his friend's smile.  
  
"What are you happy about?" The silver haired teen hadn't heard the question, but was lost in his own.[What if dad forgot? What if he does remeber and can't come? What if..] the thought was cut off by the hand waving in front of him.  
  
"I asked why are you so happy? Didn't you hear me?"  
  
After recovering from the sudden shock, he apologized to his friend."I guess I just let my mind wander for a bit." THe blonde looked at him and shrugged it off. The teacher arrived and class began.  
  
~*~  
  
"Before we begin our lesson, let's give Mr. Bakura a hand."  
  
The class clapped, and silenced when the teacher began again."Mr. Bakura has won a contest for a poem he sent in three weeks ago. The poem was tilted The Forgotten Angel."  
  
"Congrats Ryou!"  
  
"Yeah. Watta go, buddy."  
  
Ryou just sat there dumbfounded. That was reason behind the applaud? Hadn't anyone remebered what today is? Or did they not care?  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Bakura,"the teacher said, smiling at the student.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh yeah! Lunch time!"  
  
"I see the mutt is starving again."  
  
"Shut it Kaiba! I can't help it when I got a high manable."  
  
Everyone stared at the blonde."Its matabalism, Joey,"Yugi said, correcting his friend. Joey face faulted, causing a certain CEO to laughed."The idiot can't even talk right with out screwing up. What an idiot!"  
  
"I told ya to shut it Kaiba!" Joey growled. Kaiba just waved him off. Tristan and Yugi held a fuming Joey back, the others laughed, except for one. Ryou hadn't been attentive in the act before. Instead, was again lost in his thoughts.[ What if no one knows? What if..] he was cut off again by a hand wavng infront of him, but this time it was tanned.  
  
"You ok Ryou?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Malik shrugged it off and continued to eat his lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
"So everyone's coming to my house right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yugi beamed,"Great! Hey Ryou you're coming too right?"  
  
"Yes Yugi. Right after I do something first."  
  
"Well don't be late. I'll see you then."Theduelist ran off towards his home. Everyone else soon left. Not noticing that one went the wrong way.  
  
~*~  
  
Here he was. Staring at his reflection, hating himself. No one remembered, no one cared! He didn't get anything! Not from his father, his friends, not even his own yami. He didn't even get the two most important words to him: Happy Birthday.  
  
"If no one cares then I don't. They wouldn't notice me anyway."  
  
After drawing a saky breathe, he fell into the water.  
  
~*~  
  
"Won't he be surprised when he comes? I'm so glad we planned this!"  
  
"You have the card right?"  
  
Yugi took out the duel card from his pocket. It was a rare Spellcaster card. It wasn't a humanoid like the others, but a black fox with a red glow to it. Kurai no Kitsune, The Dark Fox."Isn't that a little too dark?" Tea asked.  
  
"His whole deck is dark. Its practicaly gothic!" Malik exclaimed.  
  
"Who cares if its dark, it'll go nice in my deck."  
  
"The card is for Ryou tomb robber, not you."  
  
The theif glared at the other spirit,"We share the same deck. So it'll go in mine no matter what, pharaoh."  
  
Malik cut in before another fight started,"Bakura, where is Ryou?"  
  
Everyone stared at the yami, each waiting for an answer."I don't know. I thought he was here."  
  
"He obviously isn't,"Yami snapped,"Now go find him and bring him here."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do pharaoh!" Bakura growled. Before Yami could say anything, Ishtar cut in,"Use the link and find him. Tell him to come here."  
  
Bakura nodded.  
  
A siren was heard in the distance. The red lights flashing to warn other cars to make way. Since curiousity is strong, everyone went outside to see what happened.  
  
The whole neighborhood watched as the ambulance raced by. People went out on their porches, some peeked out the windows, and others just glanced and carried on with what they were doing.  
  
"I hope everythings ok."  
  
"Don't worry Tea. I'm sure everythng will be alright."  
  
Everyone nodded and returned inside the game shop. After a bit of silence Malik spoke,"Has anyone seen Bakura?"  
  
~*~  
  
No eyes were dry on that day. Everyone had heard how Ryou ended his life. Teachers, classmates, relatives, and friends watched sadly as the coffin was buried in the ground. Tea bawled, Tristan tried hard to stay strong for his friends, but let a few tears escape. Joey held a weepig sister, who had met the hikari once, but cared for him none the less. Yugi just stared at the coffin, Yami assuring Yugi that nothing could have been done. Malik was up in front being comforted by his sister and yami, but not much had helped. Ryou's father sat in the front, tears streaming down his eyes, mourning the loss of his son.  
  
"May the angels watch over him and tend to his soul," the preacher said, but sad that one so young had died.  
  
The ceremony ended, and slowly everyone left. Malik the last to leave."You forgot to tell me you poem Ryou. Don't worry, the teaher gave me a copy of it."  
  
I'll be there when you need me When the tears never stop When the clouds seem to darken And the rain continues to drop  
  
I'll be there when you need it To tell you how much You mean to me, because you Are one person I'll never forget  
  
My angel  
  
Malik cried. He read the tombstone of his deceased friend  
  
Ryou Bakura  
Sept 2 1987- 2003  
Angel that will never be forgotten  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R!! 


	2. Author's Note

Hello!*dodges frying pan* O_O.......ok...  
  
I came back to answer reviews and to annouce a sequel to this story.  
  
BUT FIRST THE REVEIWS!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Silver Mist4: Glad you liked it ^_^ Bakura went back to the Shadow Realm cause Ryou's dead. MUAHAHAHAHA!! :)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
darkangal322: *shrugs* I dunno know. Plus I like deaths fics^_^ But glad you thought it was nice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Serenity and Zwen: Yes it was sad....But you liked it so yay!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Crystal Light: Yeah he should've gone to Yugi's, but thats life  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami Kitsune1: Let me just say that you are one of my favorite writers, and that I'm honored you reveiwed my fic. And why I killed him off will remain a mystery O_o *freaky music*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kogas lover: Thank you ~^_^~ I should right? Now who to get next? Yugi?  
  
Yugi:O_O  
  
J/K! But I might write another one.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nightfire: Yeah it was. Maybe getting hit by a truck would've been better....Ryou is my favorite ^^\\// But I don't know why I killed him off......  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I am very honored that you guys reviewed! *dogdes duck* O_O I guess someone is a little mad.  
  
Now to the sequel I was talkin' about. If you guys want me to continue push 1 if you don't push 2. J/K! If you want me to continue then say so, if you don't then just say so.  
  
But don't be mean to me in your review! Or I'll hunt you down and feed you to my wolves! :)  
  
R&R! 


End file.
